


symphony | damon

by simplybgt



Category: Britain's Got Talent RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplybgt/pseuds/simplybgt
Summary: Simon Cowell and David Walliams are both judges on Britain's got Talent and are well known for their bromance on the show. Simon wishes to have a life with David, knowing that it will upend his life and David's.David Walliams has had a crush on Simon Cowell for years and it's well known.  A one night stand happens during the BGT after party and the next morning, they admit their crushes on each other. Their lives both change when Simon calls David from the hospital and everything is upended for them with that  one phone call.
Relationships: Simon Cowell/David Walliams
Kudos: 5





	1. Context

Simon Cowell and David Walliams are both judges on Britain's got Talent and are well known for their bromance on the show. Simon wishes to have a life with David, knowing that it will upend his life and David's.

David Walliams has had a crush on Simon Cowell for years and it's well known. A one night stand happens during the BGT after party and the next morning, they admit their crushes on each other. Their lives both change when Simon calls David from the hospital and everything is upended for them with that one phone call.


	2. symphony

**Simon**

_i've been hearing symphonies_

_before all I heard was silence_

Before I had met David when I hired him to be on the Britain's Got Talent panel, I hadn't been truly in love. It took David to make me realize that I wasn't in love with my girlfriend and how much of a gold digger my son, Eric's, mother had been. She had only wanted me for my money.

_a rhapsody for you and me_

_and every melody is timeless_

Every love song that was sung on BGT made me want to slow dance with David in my arms and that never happened because I never let him drag me out of my chair to dance.

_life was stringing me along_

_then you came and you cut me loose_

God, I wanted to have David in my life more than just on BGT. I wanted to have him be my boyfriend more than anyone in the world.

_was solo singing on my own_

_now I can't find the key without you_

I wanted to be intimate with David and I always pushed away his affection, claiming I was straight to him. That wasn't true at all. I was a closeted bisexual who was crushing on David Walliams.

_and now your song is on repeat_

_and I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_

I wanted to act on my feelings for David, assuming that he was crushing on me because of how obvious it was. I was going to act on my feelings during the after party for the BGT season twelve finale.

_and when you're gone, I feel incomplete_

_so if you want the truth_

I didn't want to end this BGT season without telling David my romantic feelings for him. I could cover anything up tonight by claiming I was drunk when I told him it and then tell him I was actually sober when I told him my feelings for him. I just wanted to have David and this seemed like the only logical way to me that it would happen.

_i just wanna be part of your symphony_

_will you hold me tight and not let go?_

I wanted David to hold me tightly if he said he had a crush on me. I had wanted this for years, knowing very well how wrong it was but it felt right in my heart to know that I had a crush on David Walliams.

_symphony_

_like a love song on the radio_

Every love song that I heard being played on the radio reminded me of David and made me feel guilty for not telling him my feelings for him.

_will you hold me tight and not let go?_

It was definite that I was falling in love with David, although there was a small part of me that kept saying to myself that I was straight as I drove to the finale. I knew that this part of me wasn't correct because of how right it felt when I thought of David romantically.

_i'm sorry if it's all too much_

_every day you're here, I'm healing_

Whenever I saw David, my heart always skipped a beat, proving that I was most definitely in love with the younger man. I couldn't stand to be away from him and he couldn't be away from me.

_and I was runnin' out of luck_

_i never thought I'd find this feeling_

I didn't think I would truly ever fall in love. The only other person I had genuinely fallen in love with had been my son, Eric, as soon as he was placed in my arms for the first time by his mother, Lauren.

_'cause I've been hearing symphonies_

_before all I heard was silence_

When I had held Eric in my arms for the first time when he had been born, I felt the same emotions I had when I had met David Walliams for the first time. It was pure love.

_a rhapsody for you and me_

_and every melody is timeless_

It made me feel so happy knowing that I was in love and I was going to tell David my feelings for him during the after party for BGT as I drove to the studio. I wanted the live show to hurry by quickly so I could tell David my feelings but there was no way I could speed up time to make that moment happen.

_and now your song is on repeat_

_and I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_

I tried to pay attention to the acts in the final but I found myself looking at David during commercial breaks and one time he caught my gaze and then arched an eyebrow, making me blush. He had correctly assumed what I had been thinking about doing to him. I had been thinking that after I told him my feelings for him and if he had the same feelings for me, we would snog.

_and when you're gone, I feel incomplete_

_so if you want the truth_

I couldn't pass up the opportunity to get David by himself and ask him what he felt about me. I wanted him so badly that if I started to think about him, I felt my trousers start to grow tighter and I would have to force my mind onto a different topic, like concentrating on the acts when they performed. 

_i just wanna be part of your symphony_

_will you hold me tight and not let go?_

David came and danced on me during an act's performance of some sexy song. He was giving me a lap dance, unaware that I was already gaining an erection just by thinking about him.

_symphony_

_like a love song on the radio_

I blushed a bright red and laughed as David did the lap dance on me, putting himself in my lap when the act was done. I adjusted my position so that he wouldn't feel my erection although it was only small for now.

_will you hold me tight and not let go?_

He put his arms around me and pressed his face to mine, calling me his Simon to the act because she had been making eye contact with me throughout the song.

_and now your song is on repeat_

_and I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat_

He got back up and sat down in his own seat, leaving me bright red from what he had been doing to me. If David said yes to being my boyfriend if he had romantic feelings for me, I would be getting that more often from what I guessed.

_and when you're gone, I feel incomplete_

_so if you want the truth_

The rest of the finale passed by slowly in my mind. I just had so much anticipation for the after party when I would pull David aside and tell him my feelings for him and hopefully get the same response.

_i just wanna be part of your symphony_

_will you hold me tight and not let go?_

Amanda pulled me onto the dance floor although her husband was at the party. She was already drunk and so was Alesha who was also trying to get me to dance even though her boyfriend was there.

_symphony_

_like a love song on the radio_

I managed to get away from the drunk female judges as they danced with each other and then I spotted David on the other side of the dance floor, across the room.

_symphony_

_will you hold me tight and not let go?_

David was standing alone with a drink in his hand so I knew it was my time. I had to tell him that I had a crush on him and he would tell me if he had a crush on me or not.

_symphony_

_like a love song on the radio_

_will you hold me tight and not let go?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> hello you guys! I've published this finally and I've been dying to publish it. I can't wait for Halloween tomorrow because I also have no school because of high winds knocking out the power.
> 
> <>did you guys like this chapter? Please tell me if you did! Bye until the next chapter.


	3. marvin gaye

**David**

_l_ _et's Marvin Gaye and get it on_   
_you got the healing that I want_

I pulled Simon into another deep kiss and took his shirt off. I was surprised that he was letting me do this to him but he was drunk and so was I. I could have my way with him if he was drunk and letting me snog him and taking off his clothes.

_j_ _ust like they say it in the song_   
_until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Simon tugged at my trousers and pulled off my belt, sinking to his knees as I dropped my trousers and underwear. Simon Cowell was going to suck my cock in my dressing room. This was something right out of one of my fantasies about him.

_w_ _e got this king size to ourselves_   
_don't have to share with no one else_

He pushed me onto the large couch in my dressing room and straddled my naked lap to take off my shirt. We kissed again after he took off my shirt and he grinded against my cock. I let out a soft moan and he smirked. He was making me putty in his hands already.

_don't keep your secrets to yourself_   
_it's karma sutra show and tell_

Simon took off his trousers and he showed off the erection he had already gained from us snogging in my dressing room. He dropped his underwear to his feet and kicked it off them. Simon was large and it was clear he was a dominate type but I didn't know if it was his first time with a man or not.

_woah, there's loving in your eyes_   
_that pulls me closer_

He smirked when he saw that I was looking at his cock and he sat back down on my lap, our cocks touching and he grabbed mine in his hand. I moaned softly and his smirk grew bigger as he began to run his hand up and down my cock, making me moan again.

_it's so subtle, I'm in trouble_   
_but I'd love to be in trouble with you_

He suddenly stopped and I took the opportunity to get Simon off my lap and got him onto the couch. I climbed on top of him and we snogged again. His fingers worked at my dress shirt and got it off of my body as we kissed.

_let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_   
_you got the healing that I want_

Simon tipped his head back against the couch cushions and I got off of him. I needed him and it was clear so he adjusted his position so he was laying down with his head on the arm rest of the couch and spread his legs for me. I got back onto him.

_just like they say it in the song_   
_until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

Simon moaned as I teased him with the tip of my cock. I guided myself to him and I thrusted in slowly, searching his face for any sign of pain because we hadn't used any lubrication to make it easier.

_you got to give it up to me_   
_i'm screaming mercy, mercy please_

He let out a deep moan of pleasure as I started to thrust in him and I moaned as well. This was clearly his first time being shagged by a man from his reaction to me thrusting but it could have just been because of the size of my girth.

_just like they say it in the song_   
_until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

I started to thrust faster in him and we moaned again. His lips went to mine and he tugged at my lip as we kissed. He bit his lip with pleasure as I thrusted and moaned. I was shagging Simon Cowell, something I had dreamed about for years.

_and when you leave me all alone_   
_i'm like a stray without a home_

Simon's hand travelled down to his cock and be began to give himself a hand job, making himself moan with increasing frequency. I moaned louder as I increased my thrusting and I started to bite at Simon's collar bone, leaving numerous hickeys behind on his skin.

_i'm like a dog without a bone_   
_i just want you for my own_

My moans were loud and Simon's were as well. We could probably be heard by everyone and I didn't care because I was finally shagging Simon. His hand started to move faster on his cock as Simon tried to get himself to come before I made him.

_i got to have you babe_   
_woah, there's loving in your eyes_

He was close to coming and so was I. My thrusts were becoming erratic as my hips bucked while I thrusted into Simon. I was in heaven and I hadn't even climaxed yet.

_that pulls me closer_   
_it's so subtle, I'm in trouble_   
_but I'd love to be in trouble with you_

Simon came, groaning out my name with pleasure as he did so. He removed his hand from his cock and both of his hands went to my hips as I continued to thrust wildly. He moaned again as I increased my thrusts even quicker again they had been before.

_let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_   
_you got the healing that I want_

I slowed down my thrusting and came in Simon, collapsing on top of him after riding my climax out. He had made tired but he started to kiss me again, his lips going down to my shoulder and biting it gently.

_just like they say it in the song_   
_until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

He wanted to shag again but I had to get my energy back up so I laid beside him, tossing the back couch cushions to the floor so there was more room for us to lay.

_let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_   
_you got the healing that I want_

His head went to my chest and he rested there for a couple of minutes before his hand trailed down to my cock and he began to rub it. I felt myself stiffen at his touch and I moaned, arching my back as Simon gave me the hand job.

_just like they say it in the song_   
_until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe_

I kissed him again and his hand stopped moving, leaving my cock partly erect from his hand job. He rolled so then he was on top of my and our cocks touched again as we kissed.

_you got to give it up to me_   
_i'm screaming mercy, mercy please_

He started to rub my cock again as we kissed each other deeply. He was truly making me putty in his hands with what he was doing to me but I was loving every minute of it.

_just like they say it in the song_   
_until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

When he had started to rub my cock again, I knew what he wanted to do again. Simon wanted to shag again so it was going to be a long night if I knew how much stamina Simon possessed.

_just like they say it in the song_   
_until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> hello guys! Here's a new chapter of Symphony and I hope that you guys liked the smut in it! I will try to update on Mondays and Wednesdays for this as you guys seem to like the twice a week update schedule.
> 
> <> alright, time for some shameless self-promotion because I would really appreciate it if you guys would please comment and read my fanfic Just a Dream and please do the same for I'm Gonna Love You Through It because they aren't getting that much love. Please tell me what you loved and what you think will happen next to David and Simon! Bye until the next chapter!


	4. adore you

**Simon**

_baby_   
_baby yeah_   
_are you listening ah, ha_

When I woke up, my legs were tangled with David's and we were both naked. We had finally shagged after years of me wanting him. David's eyes opened and they widened when he saw that I was awake and rushed to cover himself.

_when you say you love me_   
_know I love you more_

I picked my underwear up from the floor and I handed David his as he blushed profusely. I blurted out the question that I had been dying to know the answer to, if he truly had a crush on me.

_and when you say you need me_   
_know I need you more_

David nodded his head and he repeated the question to me and I said yes, I had a crush on him. He grinned and then looked at the hickeys he had left on me during one of our many rounds of shagging last night.

_boy I adore, you_   
_i adore, you_

I blurted out to David as I put my trousers back on that I wasn't drunk at all last night and he then looked at me with fright. He had thought that I was drunk out of my mind to be shagged by him. I told him that it was just an act that I was drunk.

_boy I adore, you_   
_i adore, you_

He said that he had a raging hangover from last night and he would call me when we both got home so we could discuss our one night stand better as he put his trousers on.

_baby_   
_can you hear me?_

I quickly put my dress shirt back on and buttoned it to hide the hickeys that littered my collar bone and the tops of my shoulders. David and I had discovered that each of us were biters when we were snogging and shagging and we had the proof to show it on our bodies.

_when I'm crying out for you_   
_i'm scared oh, so scared_

I told David goodbye after I pulled on my shoes and socks and I went into my dressing room. I always kept a spare outfit in my dressing room that I could change into. I got into my dressing room and went into the bathroom, undressing as soon as I turned on the shower.

_but when you're near me_   
_i feel like I'm standing with an army_   
_of men, armed with weapons, hey, oh_

I showered as quickly as possible, knowing that my son, Eric, was most likely wondering where his father was and why I didn't come home last night. I couldn't exactly tell my four year old that I was shagging David Walliams although I had told Eric that I had a crush on David.

_when you say you love me_   
_know I love you more_

I had to think of a child friendly excuse as to why I wasn't home last night to read him a chapter out of one of his short chapter books and tuck him into bed. I was a devoted father to Eric and I loved him with all my heart, just a little more than I loved David.

_and when you say you need me_   
_know I need you more_

I wanted to tell David that I loved him more than a friend but it wasn't the right timing yet. I loved David so much and I had a crush on him but yet I wanted to show it to him more than just telling him.

_boy I adore, you,_   
_i adore, you_

I quickly washed myself, rinsed, and then wrapped a towel around my waist so I could go out into the main part of my dressing room. I put on the underwear I had been wearing and then put on the grey sweatpants and grey t-shirt that I had in my dressing room closet.

_when you say you love me_   
_know I love you more_

I put my phone into the pocket of my sweatpants and I bundled the clothes I had worn last night into a bunch. I left my dressing room and I saw that the light was still on in David's dressing room, telling me that he was still at the studio, most likely showering in his bathroom.

_and when you say you need me_   
_know I need you more_

I unlocked my car once I got to the parking lot and I got into it, tossing my bundle of clothes from last night into my back seat. I was ready to head home and see my son.

_boy, I adore, you_   
_i adore, you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> hey guys! I hoped that you liked this cute, little chapter! It's kind of a filler chapter between the one night stand and what is going to happen when Simon gets home.
> 
> <> please comment what you loved about this chapter and what you think. Bye until next chapter!


	5. landslide

**Simon**

_i took my love and I took it down_   
_i climbed a mountain and I turned around_

I took one look at my son, Eric, and I knew that he had a fever and did not feel well. I felt his forehead as he slept and he was burning up. His nanny had said that Eric had thrown up in the night and he had a temperature. I woke him up and then brought him into the bathroom.

_and I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_

I ran the water for a bath and he took off his pyjama pants and I saw the red rashes on his legs. I then noticed the red rashes on his fingers. Those didn't come with the normal flu. Those were from meningitis.

_till the landslide brought me down_   
_oh, mirror in the sky_

I told Eric to put his pyjama pants back on and we were going to go to the hospital. I brought him out to the car and strapped him into his car seat. I knew that meningitis could rapidly change Eric's condition so every minute counted to getting him to a hospital.

_what is love?_   
_can the child within my heart rise above?_

I drove as quickly as I could to the hospital and brought Eric into the emergency room. A nurse came out and brought us into a room and examined Eric before calling a doctor in. The doctor then looked over Eric and told me what I had already figured out. Eric had meningitis and he had to be admitted into the hospital for treatment.

_can I sail thru the changing ocean tides?_   
_can I handle the seasons of my life?_

They brought Eric to a room in the children's ward of the hospital. I followed them and the doctor had a worried expression on her face. It was clear that Eric's meningitis was serious and it wouldn't go away by itself.

_well, I've been afraid of changing_   
_'cause I've built my life around you_

The doctor asked if there was anyone else that could bring things for Eric to have with him in the hospital other than me because she knew I didn't want to leave my son's side. I said yes and said that I could call David Walliams to bring things.

_but time makes you bolder_   
_even children get older_   
_i'm getting older too_

I excused myself and went into the hallway outside of Eric's room and dialed David's number, pacing around while I waited for David to pick up his cellphone. David picked up the call before his phone went to message and I sat down in the chair outside of Eric's hospital room.

_well_   
_i've been afraid of changing_

I told David about Eric having meningitis and asked him if he could go to my house and get things for Eric like his favourite blanket and his teddy bear and pyjamas for him to wear while he was at the hospital getting treatment. David said that he could do it and he would go to my house in a couple of minutes and bring the things that I asked for with him.

_'cause I've built my life around you_   
_but time makes you bolder_

David and I said good bye to each other after I told him thank you and I hung up the call. I put my phone into my sweatpants pocket and I hung my head in my hands. The tears started up quickly and I was sobbing to myself because of how sick my son was. I didn't know how I was going to deal with Eric having meningitis because he was my only child and I loved him so much. If Eric passed away from it, I didn't know what I would do because of how deadly meningitis could be.

_even children get older_   
_and I'm getting older too_

I knew that Eric was a fighter because he had my blood in him and I was a fighter. He could get through this and I could too with him being so sick. The tears started to slow down as I cried and thought to myself. Somehow, I did not get any odd glances my way but it might have been because my head was hung so no one realized who I was.

_oh, I'm getting older too_   
_i took my love, I took it down_

I wouldn't be able to live life without my son by my side because it would always feel like something was missing and that was the way I felt before Eric's birth and I got to hold him. I wondered briefly if Amanda had ever felt that way about her daughters or if Alesha felt that way about her daughter. I knew David had a son but he didn't get to see him that often so I knew how that hurt as well because Lauren had taken Eric with her at first when we had broken up.

_oh if you climb a mountain and turned around_

I picked my head up out of my hands and I dried the last of my tears quickly so nobody would see me crying. I went into the bathroom in the hallway that Eric's room was in and I ran water from one of the sinks, splashing it over my face as I tried to erase any signs of crying.

_and if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

My face was red from crying so I prayed that the redness would fade before David got to the hospital with Eric's things. I went back into Eric's room and I found him deep asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

_well the landslide will bring you down_

Eric looked so sweet while he was asleep with his thumb in his mouth that I didn't want to disturb him by cuddling him in my arms. I sat down in the chair next to his bed and I took his free hand in mine.

_and if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

I started to rub circles with my thumb on the back of his hand, something I knew that calmed him down for some reason. With Eric asleep, all I had to do was wait for David to come to the hospital with Eric's things.

_well the landslide will bring you down_   
_oh, the landslide will bring it down_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <>this is one of the most sad chapters that I have ever written and there are going to be even sadder ones coming in this fanfic. I hope that you guys are liking it right now!
> 
> <>please tell me what you loved about this chapter because it really helps me when I write new fanfics because if I know things work, then I put them into different fanfics. Bye until next chapter!


	6. here comes the sun

**David**

_here comes the sun_   
_here comes the sun, and I say_   
_it's all right_

When I walked into the hospital room that Simon's son, Eric, was in, I saw Simon sitting on Eric's bed with the little boy in his lap as Simon tried to comfort Eric to let a nurse put an I.V. into his arm. He was trying to tell Eric that he got vitamin drips once a week and it was done the same way and that didn't hurt at all. It was just a little pinch and then the pain would be over. Eric wasn't believing him and had his head buried in Simon's chest and refused to come out.

_little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

Simon looked up at me with red eyes and then he grinned. He had been crying recently and I figured out quickly that it was because of his son's meningitis. I set the bag that contained Eric's clothes, a few short books I knew he liked, his favourite blanket, and his teddy bear beside the chair by the bed. I sat down in the chair as Simon started to sing and rock Eric to calm him down to get the I.V. needle into the crook of his arm.

_little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

I noticed that Simon was singing a Beatles song. Here Comes the Sun to be exact and it was one of my favourites. I resisted the temptation to sing with Simon and I got into the back containing Eric's things and placed the little boy's favourite blanket on the bed beside him. Eric looked up long enough to see his blanket, grabbed in in his hands, and then buried his face in Simon's shirt again.

_here comes the sun_   
_here comes the sun, and I say_   
_it's all right_

Eric looked back up again and this time he offered his arm to the nurse holding the I.V. needle in her hand. She wiped his arm with an antibacterial gel and then got the needle in quickly as Simon continued to sing the Beatles song to keep Eric calm and distract him from the needle going into his skin.

_l_ _ittle darling, the smiles returning to the faces_

Eric put his head into Simon's shirt again as the needle went into his skin and I saw him wince as the needle poked through his skin and into one of his veins. Eric clearly didn't like needles from the way he was hiding himself after the nurse left when she was finished putting the I.V. in and she taped it down into place with medical tape.

_l_ _ittle darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

Simon pulled Eric closer to him and he hugged the small boy. If Simon wasn't famous, he still would've ended up becoming a father and still be a bachelor. It was clear to me that Simon was meant to become a father from how much he cared for his son.

_here comes the sun_   
_here comes the sun, and I say_   
_it's all right_

Simon needed someone in his life to love other than his son. I already knew that he was bisexual because of his crush on me and he knew that I was pansexual and had a crush on him. I wanted to ask Simon to be my boyfriend and see if he would say yes and if he did, I would be extremly happy because I've wanted to date Simon for years while he was taken by some girl and while he was single. All I wanted was to be Simon's boyfriend if he would let me.

_sun, sun, sun, here it comes_   
_sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

Eric looked up from Simon's shirt to see who gave him the blanket and grinned widely when he recognized me and told me thank you. Simon turned in Eric's bed so he could face me and shifted Eric in his lap to face me as he cradled him in his arms. It would have been a completely adorable scene had it not been that Eric was in the children's ward of the hospital with an I.V. in his arm and fighting meningitis.

_sun, sun, sun, here it comes_   
_sun, sun, sun, here it comes_   
_sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

Eric got out of Simon's lap and he got out of bed to give me a hug and get his teddy bear from the bag I had brought to hold the things Simon had asked me to bring for Eric. I had just grabbed the basic things for Eric so exactly what Simon had asked me to grab and not what I thought Eric would like so I could snoop around in Simon's bedroom a little. I ended up finding an empty box of condoms on his nightstand, telling me that he had recently had a one nightstand with some tall, long legged, big titted brunette.

_little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

I knew exactly what Simon's type was and I was just the male version of his type. Simon loved it when his partners had brunette or dark coloured hair and when they were tall but I had seen the way that he looked at Amanda sometimes almost with love but I knew that they were just good friends and Amanda loved her husband. I had been told by Amanda that I looked at Alesha with the same face that Amanda and Simon looked at each other with but Alesha and I were just friends. Alesha had a boyfriend and a child but she just wasn't my type so we were just good friends.

_little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

I wanted to be more than just good friends with Simon. I wanted him to be my boyfriend. We had already shagged, although we were both drunk at the time and we had hangovers when we both confessed to have crushes on each other.

_here comes the sun_   
_here comes the sun, and I say_   
_it's all right_

I wanted to talk to Simon and ask him if he would be my boyfriend. I wanted him to say yes but I couldn't predict what he would say to me for sure. The only way I would know was if I asked him to be my boyfriend.

_here comes the sun_   
_here comes the sun_   
_it's all right_

I asked Simon if we could talk in private, outside of Eric's hospital room so I could ask him something. I didn't add on that I had wanted to ask him my question for years. I was nervous to do it but I was going to ask Simon Cowell to be my boyfriend.

_it's all right_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> aww! How cute is this chapter you guys? How did you like it and what did you like about it?
> 
> <>my mom ordered a charger for my old chromebook laptop so I might be able to use that soon so yay! Thanks for reading and bye until the next chapter!


	7. ruin the friendship

**David**

_put down your cigar and pick me up_   
_play me your guitar, that song I love_

I blurted out my question to Simon. I asked him if he would be my boyfriend after we went outside of his son's, Eric's, hospital room. He grinned when I asked him and then sat down in the chair by the doorway of Eric's room. Simon looked up at me with a smile on his face.

_thirsty for your love, fill up my cup_   
_i got only good intentions, so give me your attention_

He nodded his head to answer and then said yes to me. He added that he had been wondering when I would ask him because it had been obvious that I liked him. He stood back up and hugged me before going back into Eric's hospital room. I followed Simon with a large smile on my face because of what Simon had answered.

_you're only brave in the moonlight_   
_so why don't you stay 'til sunrise?_

He had said yes to being my boyfriend! It was something that I had wanted for years and now it was real that Simon Cowell was now my boyfriend. I didn't know when we would go on our first date as Eric was sick with meningitis and Simon would want to spend all of his time at the hospital with Eric.

_your body's looking good tonight_   
_i'm thinking we should cross the line_

We couldn't tell Eric about his father and I dating yet. He probably wouldn't even notice the change in Simon that him dating me would bring on as we would most likely try to keep it under wraps as much as we could from everyone for as long as possible.

_let's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendship_

Simon sat back down on Eric's bed and pulled his son into his lap again as Eric looked at a book he had pulled out from the bag that I had brought while Simon and I had been talking. I sat down as Simon propped the book up on his knees so he could read it aloud to Eric as he was only just beginning to learn how to read short words.

_do all the things on our minds_   
_what's taking us all this time_

I looked at the picture on the cover of the book and it was a dinosaur. Eric was obsessed with dinosaurs and he had been since he had begun to talk well over two years ago. Simon had bought a book about dinosaur for Eric, thinking that he would like it over two years ago and it became an obessession that Simon himself started Eric on.

_let's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendship_

Simon started to read aloud the picture book, letting Eric pour over the pictures of dinosaurs instead of trying to figure out what the words at the bottom of the page meant. I listened to Simon read while I checked my phone for notifications.

_baby, you and I got history_   
_and we can't deny our chemistry_

There were no notifications for me besides a few Twitter notifications from my account. I shut my phone back off and I put it in my jeans pocket. I had left the BOY studios wearing the same clothes from last night this morning but I had showered so all that I had needed to do was change once I had gotten home.

_so why the fuck are we a mystery?_   
_let's just go with the connection, give me your affection_

Simon shut the book once it was finished and he took a look at Eric's sleeping form. He had made Eric fall asleep while Simon had read so Simon carefully took him off of his lap and tucked him into bed, placing a kiss on Eric's forehead when he was done.

_you're only brave in the moonlight_   
_so why don't you stay 'til sunrise?_

He got off of Eric's bed and put the book into the bag. He sat down next to me in another chair and he pulled out his phone, sending a text to someone.

_your body's looking good tonight_   
_i'm thinking we should cross the line_

My phone pinged with a notification and it was a text from Simon reading: **How will we tell people about us and how are we going to tell Eric that I have a boyfriend?**

_let's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendship_

I texted him back, telling him: **I don't know how we will but we can do it when we both are ready and when you're ready to come out of the closet**.

_do all the things on our minds_   
_what's taking us all this time_

He looked up at me when he read the text and smiled softly. Simon obviously didn't want to come out to the public yet as he had only just come out to me as being bisexual this morning after our one night stand.

_let's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendship_

It was scary to come out to people that you loved and I knew how scary it was personally. It was downright terrifying to come out of the closet to someone that you loved because you wouldn't be able to predict what their reaction would be like.

_no, I can't keep denying every minute I think of you_

Simon shut off his phone without replying to the text that I had sent him in reply. He got up from his chair, pulling down his shirt and told me that he had to go home to feed his dogs and to get things for himself and a few other things that Eric was going to want while he was in the hospital.

_no, I can't keep denying every minute I think of you_

He asked if I could stay with Eric until he got back as it was going to take less than an hour and Eric would most likely be asleep the entire time Simon was gone. I answered that I could stay with him while Simon was gone.

_no, I can't keep denying every minute I think of you_

Simon put his phone into his sweatpants pocket and he left after saying goodbye to me and kissing Eric goodbye while he continued to sleep. I hoped that Eric was going to stay asleep the entire time I was going to watch him so I wouldn't have to answer where his father was.

_no, I can't keep denying every minute I think of you_

Eric turned around in his sleep and put his thumb into his mouth and holding his blanket tightly into his other hand. His blanket wrapped around his chest after he turned and his teddy bear fell onto the hospital floor.

_your body's looking good tonight_   
_i'm thinking we should cross the line_

I picked the teddy bear up from the floor, putting it onto the bedside table beside Eric's bed. He was deep asleep already, tired from what he had already gone through today although it had only been getting an I.V. line in his arm to start pumping antibiotics in his system.

_let's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendship_

Eric looked adorable as he slept with his thumb in his mouth and his blanket wrapped around his chest. He had certainly been good for Simon as Simon had softened with his judging commentary and his personality since Eric had arrived in the world.

_do all the things on our minds_   
_what's taking us all this time_

Being a father was good for Simon and I didn't know what he would become like if Eric passed away while he was fighting meningitis. I had already ruined my friendship with Simon by him saying yes to being my boyfriend and making our relationship romantic and that was going to change him even farther so I didn't know what he was going to act like if Eric passed away.

_let's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendship_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> hey guys! I am currently typing the author's note on my chromebook! I got the new charger for it yesterday so now I need to figure out the website version of wattpad. I need to figure it out quickly so I can publish on here instead.
> 
> <> thanks for reading this chapter and please tell me what you think of it. What did you love about it? Bye until the next chapter!


	8. autumn leaves

**Simon**

_another day, another life_   
_passes by just like mine_

I went into Eric's room the next morning and he looked worse than what I had seen last night when I had left the hospital the second time yesterday so I could go home and sleep myself. His skin had turned purple at his fingers and starting to go up his arms and past the elbow on his left arm.

_it's not complicated_   
_another mind, another soul_

I found a nurse and he got Eric's doctor. I was told that the antibiotics had not prevented Eric's blood from becoming septic and now there was no chance of the antibotics working with his blood already septic. That meant that his blood was poisonous to his own body and that was why his skin was purple in places.

_another body to grow old_   
_it's not complicated_

The doctor had Eric pull the covers off of his legs and pull his pyjama pants up. His legs had become a dark purple colour up to his lower thigh. The meningitis had worsened severely during the night and that was bad.

_do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

The doctor paled when she saw Eric's legs and then left the room with the nurse, talking rapidly. I became worried about why they had left the room so quickly and why they were talking so fast about Eric. Now I had to tell David that Eric's meningitis had gotten worse during the night when he got to the hospital.

_float down, like autumn leaves_   
_hush now, close your eyes before the sleep_

I had asked him to come to the hospital everyday to help keep me and Eric company while Eric was being treated for his meningitis. He was going to arrive shortly after he took his dog, Bert for a walk and then brought him to his mum's house so she could watch Bert for the day while he was with me at the hospital with Eric.

_and you're miles away_   
_and yesterday you were here with me_

With Eric's meningitis worsening, there was an even greater chance that he would die from it. I didn't want my son to pass away as he meant too much to me and I loved him so much but there was nothing that I could do to make Eric better except talk to his doctor about what we could do for his treatment as the previous one hadn't worked last night.

_another tear, another cry_   
_another place for us to die_

Eric got out of his bed and he got out a colouring book and crayons that I had brought him when I had gone home for the first time yesterday to feed my dogs, Squiddly, Diddly, and Freddie, and bring them for a quick walk. Eric put the crayons and colouring book onto the table by the other side of his bed and I pushed it so it was over his lap and he could colour.

_it's not complicated_   
_another life that's gone to waste_

Eric took out the first crayon and I sat down beside him as he started to colour as carefully as he could at his age, which wasn't very neatly. He gave me a crayon and told me to colour the page opposite of the one that he was starting to.

_another light lost from your face_   
_it's complicated_

I started to colour with him as Eric's doctor came back into his hospital room. She motioned for me to come out of the room because she wanted to talk to me.

_ooh how I miss you_   
_my symphony played the song that carried you out_

I got up from the bed, putting the crayon I had been handed by Eric on the page I was colouring and followed the doctor. I went outside and I stood with my back to Eric's door as he continued to colour.

_ooh how I miss you_   
_i miss you and I wish you'd stay_

The doctor said that the only way Eric was going to get better from his meningitis was for his arms and legs to be amputated where the dark purple skin ended. Those parts of his body had essentially died and had to be amputated for it to stop spreading and the antibiotics to work.

_do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

I told her to do it as it would let Eric to live and stop the spread of meningitis in his little body. He would have to have occupational therapy almost daily because he would have to learn how to do almost everything again from eating his meals to walking by himself.

_float down, like autumn leaves_   
_hush now, close your eyes before the sleep_

She told me that now with my permission, Eric would be brought into surgery in the afternoon to have the amputations done to his limbs. I knew that although it would hurt him and be painful for a long time, it was going to save his life by stopping the meningitis. He had to have to amputations done because it was the only way possible. There was no other treatment.

_and you're miles away_   
_and yesterday you were here with me_

She told me not to tell Eric until he was going to go in for the surgery as it would only bring anxiety to him because of how much he had hated getting the I.V. line in his arm yesterday morning. The doctor left and I sat down in the chair outside of Eric's hospital room door.

_do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

I put my head into my hands and I rubbed my face with my palms. I had to figure out how to tell Eric that he was going to have his arms and legs amputated and I had to deal with part of my little boy missing. The tears started to stream down my face when I stilled my hands after rubbing my face.

_float down, like autumn leaves_   
_hush now, close your eyes before the sleep_

There was no possible way that I could hide this crying episode as David was going to be at the hospital and in the children's ward in only couple of minutes. I was thankful that I had asked David to keep Eric and I company while Eric was in the hospital with meningitis.

_and you're miles away_   
_and yesterday you were here with me_

I needed my boyfriend by my side to comfort me as I continued to cry, trying to hide the tears with my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and then someone kneel down with their knee in between mine, hugging me. It was David that was hugging me as I cried.

_touch down_   
_like a seven four seven_   
_we'll stay out and we'll live forever now..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <>woah, super serious chapter. Sorry if I've made you cry by accident but it always gets worse before it gets better. That's what's happening with Eric.
> 
> <>what do you think David might say about Eric's meningitis getting worse? Do you think Eric is going to survive? What do you think is going to happen next? Bye until the next chapter!


	9. safe and sound

**David** ****

_i remember tears streaming down your face_   
_when I said I'll never let you go_

I knelt down at Simon's feet my knee going in between his as I hugged him and let him cry into my shoulder although I didn't know what he was crying about but I suspected that it was something to do with Eric. I let him cry, rubbing his back to try and comfort him. I hated seeing Simon crying and I tried to do whatever I could to make him stop when it happened when we filmed Britain's got Talent.

_when all those shadows almost killed your light_

I wanted Simon to stop crying so I lifted his head off of my shoulder and I kissed his cheek. His face went a deep red after I kissed him although we had been much more intimate with each other two days ago during our one night stand. His blush faded quickly and he then rested his forehead on my shoulder, the tears starting to slow down already. I asked Simon why he was crying and that only started more tears up.

_i remember you said don't leave me here alone_   
_but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

That was most likely not the best question to ask Simon while he was still crying although the tears had been slowing down before I asked. It was either extremly good news or it was extremly bad news and I guessed the second option when I saw how red Simon's eyes were. He had been crying hard before I had even arrived but it wasn't the right time to ask him why.

_just close your eyes_   
_the sun is going down_

He closed his eyes again and I took the opportunity to wipe away his tears as they started to slow down again. Simon and I stood up, him pressing his body against mine for support as the tears stopped when he had run dry. All that came now were dry sobs that were muffled by the t-shirt that I was wearing. I hugged Simon again and he leaned into the hug, almost collapsing into my arms.

_you'll be all right_   
_no one can hurt you now_

I kissed his head again and asked why he was crying again. Simon looked at me with red eyes and said that Eric was going to have to go in for surgery to help his body get rid of the meningitis that he was sick with. In other words, the meningitis had worsened last night and Eric was going to face amputation of something. Then Simon said that Eric was going to have to have his arms and legs amputated and then continue having the I.V. line in his arm.

_come morning light_   
_you and I'll be safe and sound_

This was why Simon had been crying and I could see why. His son was most likely going to die if Eric didn't have the amputations done so the meningitis would just worsen even more. I didn't want Simon to be in this much mental pain from the look on his face. He had to deal with so much now and he had to still be dating me, his boyfriend.

_don't you dare look out your window_   
_darling, everything's on fire_

Simon kissed my cheek and said that Eric knew that I was coming so he would probably want to see me and we should come out to him as Simon liking men and so did I. He wanted us to come out to his four year old son who wouldn't understand our relationship all that well and wouldn't get why we were going to face a lot of backlash if we came came out as Simon being bisexual and I being pansexual at the same time.

_the war outside our door keeps raging on_   
_hold on to this lullaby_

Simon let go of our hug and we went into Eric's hospital room where Eric was sitting on his bed and colouring in his colouring book with crayons. One page on the colouring book was coloured more neatly than the other, surely the work of Simon.

_even when the music's gone_   
_gone_

Simon sat on the edge of the hospital bed, watching Eric colour. Eric would have to relearn how to colour because of what he was going to go through in the afternoon and Simon realized this by watching Eric colour in the colouring book.

_just close your eyes_   
_the sun is going down_

I sat down in the chair beside the bed and Simon reached for my hand to hold it. He joined our fingers together and I felt how cold his hands were. They were freezing but that was always normal for Simon to have cold hands. Eric didn't notice that his father and I were holding hands and kept colouring.

_you'll be all right_   
_no one can hurt you now_

He poked Simon with a crayon and he handed it to his father, a smile spreading across Simon's face. He let go of my hand and he started to colour in the page he had already been working on before he had received the news about how Eric's doctor would have to treat Eric's meningitis.

_come morning light_   
_you and I'll be safe and sound_

I watched Simon colour the page and how he had wrapped his fingers around the crayon. I noticed how he held the crayon differently than how he held the pens he wrote with on Britain's got Talent. He put down the crayon and watched Eric colour again, his eyes flicking towards me as he watched.

_just close your eyes_   
_you'll be all right_

Simon was definitely nervous about Eric having the amputations done this afternoon and he couldn't imagine his son without his arms and legs. He was worried about Eric so I was sure I would have to comfort and calm him down this afternoon while Eric was in surgery.

_come morning light_   
_you and I'll be safe and sound_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> just a bit of damon fluff is needed in this but of course I had to go and make it sad. Sorry. Did this chapter make you guys cry?
> 
> <>how do you think the amputations are going to go and how is Simon going to react? What did you guys love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	10. waiting room

**Simon**

_i am a patient boy_   
_i wait, I wait, I wait, I wait_

Eric was in surgery for the amputations and I was a nervous wreck. David had already seen me cry once just after Eric had gone in for the amputations and he had been in the operating theatre for an hour now. The ampuations were going to take a long time and with each minute I was waiting, I was becoming more and more nervous about Eric.

_my time is water down a drain_   
_everybody's moving, everybody's moving_

David held my hands as they were shaking from the nerves and he had pulled one of the waiting room chairs closer to the one that I was sitting in so he could be holding my hands but facing me. I had my head against his shoulder and he was trying to comfort me by whispering in my ear.

_everybody's moving, moving, moving, moving_   
_please don't leave me to remain_   
_in the waiting room_

He was trying to tell me that Eric would be alright and he was going to have a better chance of becoming healthy again because of the surgery to remove his limbs. David let go of my hands and he hugged me, rubbing my back as a way to try to comfort me. I felt the tears starting up again and I leaned into David's shoulder harder. He got my head off of of his shoulder and he kissed my forehead as I cried again.

_i don't want the news_   
_i'm got no use it_

David whispered in my ear not to worry about Eric as a surgeon would have come out to tell us if something had went wrong. I knew that he was right as a surgeon would come out in half an hour to update us on Eric's surgery. The tears started to slow down again as David hugged me and kissed my forehead again. He knew how worried I was about Eric but there was nothing he could do to ease me until Eric would come out of the operating theatre and go into a recovery room.

_i don't want the news_   
_i want no part of it_

I was so worried about Eric. David stopped hugging me and he got up to sit down in the seat next to mine. There were no arms on the chairs in the waiting room for the operating theatres so David pulled me into his arms, holding me close to him. I let David pull me close to him and I sank into his hug. We had done almost the same thing after we had shagged after the BGT final and David let me cuddle with him. I acted drunk on purpose so David would assume I was when we shagged and it had turned into one of the best nights of my life.

_sitting outside of town_   
_everybody's always down_

I put my arms around David and I hugged him back. This one of the worst days of my life, second to the day that my mother had passed away three years ago. Eric meant so much to me because he was the only family I really had left except for my brother and his family. I wanted Eric to be close to me because I had never been truly that close to my father. I wanted Eric to beat his meningitis because he was such a fighter.

_tell me why_   
_because they can't get up_

I detached myself from David's arms and I stood up. I couldn't sit for any longer. I had to move or I would get even more worried than I already was. I started to pace around the small waiting room until David caught me in his arms. He hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist as though we had been dating for longer than two days. He rocked me back and forth and I allowed him to do it. He told me not to worry again and then he touched the tip of my nose with his index finger. I laughed, something I hadn't done in two days because my son had been in the hospital.

_but I don't sit by idly_   
_i'm planning a big surprise_

David was taken aback by my laughter. No one had ever dared to boop me on the nose before like he did. David was full of firsts for me. First man that I had ever shagged, first man I had ever dated, and now the first person to boop me on the nose. He started to chuckle and did it again, resulting in more laughter from me. The laughter died off and I had realized why he had done that. He had booped my nose to distract me from worrying about Eric and it had done it's job. David had been able to distract me from worrying for a couple of minutes.

_i'm gonna fight for what I want to be_

I turned around in David's arms so he was hugging me with me facing him and I hugged him back. He was just as worried as I was about Eric. We were both extremely worried but there was little we could do distract ourselves from thinking about Eric. I wanted Eric to be in my arms again but that wouldn't happen until his surgery was over and he was in his hospital room.

_and I won't make the same mistakes cause I know_

I sat back down in the chair I had been sitting in before I started to pace and David sat down next to me. I put my elbows in my knees and let my hands rest on my face and rubbed it. I was so worried about my son and how his surgery was going.

_because I know how much time that wastes_   
_function is the key_

When I looked up a couple of minutes later, there was the head surgeon for Eric's surgery to remove the septic limbs standing in front of David and I. I sat up, ready to hear whatever news that the surgeon was going to tell us about Eric's surgery and how it was going.

_in the waiting room_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> how massive is that cliffhanger, guys? How do you think the amputations went and what do you think of David comforting Simon? How cute is that?
> 
> <>what do you think is going to happen after David and Simon find out about how the amputations went? I loved writing their reaction but it also means that this fanfic is close to being over. I don't know if I'll do a sequel for them or not. What did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	11. over the rainbow

**David**

_somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

The head surgeon stood in front of Simon and I, waiting to tell is the news about how Eric's surgery was going. Simon and I looked up and he told us that it was about a third of the way completed as they had started on Eric's right leg above the knee around fifteen minutes ago. The surgeon also said that Eric was going to live because of the amputations that they surgery team were performing on him.

_there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby_

Simon's eyes started to well up with tears after the surgeon went back into the operating room where Eric was. He was crying again but this time it was out of happiness. He looked at me and put his head against my shoulder as he cried. Simon was overjoyed about his son's surgery going well so far. He brought his head back up from my shoulder and wiped his tears away as they kept going down from his eyes.

_somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue_   
_and the dreams that you dare to dream_

Simon leaned closer to me, trying to close the distance between us. He kissed my lips gently and I kissed him back when Simon had closed the distance. We were kissing finally and I wasn't drunk out of my mind. It was amazing to kiss Simon's lips, just as I had imagined it would be if I kissed him and he kissed back. He stopped our kiss so we could both breathe and then I kissed him just as gently as he had kissed me. Simon's eyes were shining brightly as we kissed because he was clearly enjoying kissing me as much as I was kissing him.

_really do come true_

I stopped our kiss, pulling away from Simon to prevent us from snogging before we went on a date for the first time that was just us together. I looked at him in surprise as we just had our first kiss without being drunk like when we had truly kissed three days ago, me completely drunk out of my mind. Simon blushed and dropped his gaze from me to his lap, starting to chuckle a bit. He had just realized we had our first non-drunken kiss in an operating theatre waiting room.

_someday I'll wish upon a star_

I asked him what he was laughing at and he told me. He explained again how he hadn't been drunk at all the first time we had snogged and we had just had our first kiss with me sober in a hospital waiting room while Eric was in surgery. It was almost morbid that we had our first kiss while Simon's son was in surgery having his arms removed just past the elbow on one arm and below the elbow on the other and having both of his legs past the knees amputated because of meningitis.

_and wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

I wasn't shocked that Simon had been sober when we had shagged in my dressing room because he had confessed after our one night stand that he hadn't been drunk during it and that was why he was shagging me instead of some busty brunette that was single at the after party for BGT. I told Simon that it was fine he had been sober because he had already told me and next time we shagged, he was the one who had to be drunk out of his mind to make it even. He laughed at that sentence and agreed to it that when we went on our first date, he was going to get rip-roaring drunk and be on top this time instead of me like time we had been that intimate.

_where troubles melt like lemon drops,_   
_way above the chimney tops_

I laughed at the fact Simon agreed he had to be the drunk one next time we shagged and there was most definitely going to be a next time we shagged. Simon then added that we would have to buy lubrication because when I had shagged him three days ago, that had hurt from not using any sort of lubrication to make it easier on him and me. Simon didn't know that I loved being shagged by men and it typically made me climax earlier than if I was on top doing the thrusting but I didn't tell him. He was going to figure that out after our first date.

_that's where you'll find me_

The one person I had liked shagging the most was Simon, not even when I had a wife because I didn't like making love to her that much. Yes, Lara had been sexy but I had my eyes on someone else, Simon, and Lara knew that so she refused to make love with me and she would frequently cheat on me so she could get some pleasure. But yet we had a son together named, Alfred, the result of our wedding night and I barely got to see him because Lara had moved out of London and into a different town.

_somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_

I loved Alfred and I wished that he lived with me instead of a mother who was constantly out of the house having one night stands and jetting out of the country to go model. He would have a stable life that way but Lara didn't trust me with him for more than two weeks at a time every two months. I only saw my son for a total of three months out of the year and he loved me dearly. He would flip if I told him that I had a boyfriend and it was his 'uncle' Simon Cowell.

_birds fly over the rainbow_   
_why then, oh why can't I?_

Simon and I still had to tell his son, Eric, why I was constantly here now as I was his father's boyfriend. I was already out a pansexual to the public and my family but Simon wasn't out as bisexual to anyone but me. I looked at Simon and he was flipping through a magazine, not even trying to read it because he was so worried about Eric.

_somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_

I wanted Eric to be healthy as much as Simon did because I cared for the child. He reminded me so much of my own son but I was always naturally like a father so Simon had probably dismissed the fact that I treated Eric like a son because of how fatherly I was towards people that were younger than me. Simon put down the magazine, giving up on trying to read it.

_birds fly over the rainbow_   
_why then, oh why can't I?_

He asked me if I thought Eric was going to be upset when he woke up and saw the missing limbs on his body. I replied yes that he would be upset for a bit because he couldn't suck his thumb like he did when he slept but he would probably get over it quickly. Simon laughed at my comment about Eric missing his thumb, and it made me smile to see him laugh again today when he needed it most.

_if happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_   
_why, oh why can't I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <>we needed a happy chapter so here it is! David and Simon have finally kissed while David wasn't drunk! That's a milestone for them in their relationship now 😂
> 
> <>what do you think is going to change about Simon's life now that Eric has a disability? How do you think he is going to react to it and what did you love about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	12. warriors

**Simon**

_as a child you would wait_   
_and watch from far away_

Eric looked so different than what he had only a couple of hours ago. He no longer had his lower arm on his right side, no left arm up to the mid upper arm, and no legs from halfway up his thigh. There was nothing but bandages there now and Eric was in pain if anyone touched the end of the bandages where the stumps left from his limbs were. It pained me to see how much pain he was in because I had signed the forms for him to have to surgery done to remove the septic limbs but I had done it so he would live. Yes, there was going to be side effects of the surgery that he would have when he got older but the surgery was let him be able to live.

_but you always knew that you'd be the one_   
_that work while they all play_

I had signed the forms so he would be able to live from having meningitis and now he was responding to the treatment that the doctors had initially wanted him to have until we realized that he had worsened rapidly in the night so his blood became septic. That had been remedied by the amputations.

_in youth you'd lay_   
_awake at night and scheme_

Already, Eric's condition was improving but he was in pain because of what I had allowed the doctors to do to him to get his condition to improve. Eric was now sleeping fitfully in his hospital bed, still hurting from the amputations and would be for a while. I gave him his blue baby blanket and placed it by his left ear, laying it on his left shoulder. He attempted to move his left arm to grab the blanket while he slept but he couldn't. There wasn't enough of his arm left to do it with. I moved his blanket again so it was in the crook of his left arm but touching his shoulder so he could be able to feel it while he slept.

_of all the things that you would change_   
_but it was just a dream_

Right away Eric settled down into a less fitful sleep. With him resting more comfortably meant that I could go home and start to prepare for when Eric went home although it wouldn't be for a while. I had asked David if he would spend the night with me just to keep me company and he had asked me the cheeky question of if I already wanted to shag him before we went on our first date. I told him that I just wanted to cuddle and have someone in the house with me as I missed having Eric in my house with me.

_here we are, don't turn away now_   
_we are the warriors that built this town_

I drove home with David, his bag of things to spend the night at my house in the back seat of my car. As we neared my house, I realized how long it would be until Eric was allowed to come back home after he finished recovering and occupational therapy at the hospital. My house would have to completely change for Eric because some of the doorways would have to be made wider for him to be able to use a wheelchair, his bedroom would have to be changed to accommodate his needs, and the bathroom would have to be adapted to accommodate the needs he now had.

_here we are, don't turn away now_   
_we are the warriors that built this town_   
_from dust_

I brought David upstairs into my bedroom and he collapsed onto the bed, patting it, indicating that I should join him. I told him that I had to shower and change into pyjamas before we could cuddle. David then smirked and replied that he had to take a shower as well, suggesting that we should shower together. I told David no, we couldn't shower together because I knew that would end up with us having a shag in the shower which wasn't what we wanted as we wanted to wait to shag again until our first date as a couple.

_will come_   
_t_ _hen you'll have to rise_

I went into the bathroom and as I got undressed from my jeans and white t-shirt, I realized that I now had to care for a disabled child because of meningitis. I loved Eric none-the less though because he was half of my DNA and I had loved him from the day that I had found out his mother was pregnant with him.

_above the best and prove yourself_   
_your spirit never dies_

I turned on the shower and I thought about how I had caused Eric to become disabled because I had signed those forms that allowed the doctors to remove his arms and legs. It broke my heart to know that I had caused Eric to have a disablity now. His life and mine would have to completely change. His life would change because of his disablity and the fact that I was David's boyfriend. My life would change in the same way but David's would also change because I was his boyfriend.

_farewell, I've gone to take my throne above_   
_but don't weep for me_

Our lives wouldn't be the same from what they were three days ago because my son had a disablity and I was dating David. I showered as quickly as I could so I could get in my bedroom and into bed with David. I saw David in the mirror of my bedroom and he was getting ready for us to go to bed finally. He had in an old pair of pyjama pants and his chest was bare.

_'cause this will be_   
_the labor of my love_

I reached for my towel and David handed it to me with a toothbrush in his mouth. Yes, David had already seen me naked but I didn't want him to see anything until our first date. I dried off and put the towel around my waist before I got out of the shower. David spit out his toothpaste and his eyes went to my waist because the towel was riding fairly low on my hips. I smirked when I saw him look back up, blushing scarlet red.

_here we are, don't turn away now,_   
_we are the warriors that built this town_

I got him out of the bathroom with the promise that I would cuddle with him when I went to bed. I brushed my teeth and then put on a fresh pair of underwear, an old pair of pyjama pants, and another old, white t-shirt.

_here we are, don't turn away now_   
_we are the warriors that built this town_   
_from dust_

I hung my towel up and I went into the bedroom. David was already lying in bed, waiting for me to join him. I got into bed and he rolled onto his back so we could cuddle with my head on his bare chest. Just three days ago we had been doing the same thing although both of us were naked.

_here we are, don't turn away now_   
_we are the warriors that built this town_

So much had changed in three days for Eric, David, and I. Some things had completely turned my life upside down like Eric having the amputations done and others I had wanted to change about my life, like dating David finally. I told him these things and he replied that I shouldn't worry about it.

_here we are, don't turn away now,_   
_we are the warriors that built this town_   
_from dust_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <>hey guys! So next chapter is going to be an epilouge for these two. This is the last chapter of Symphony and I hope that you've enjoyed it!
> 
> <>what do you think is going to happen in the epilogue? What did you guys like about this chapter? Bye until the next chapter!


	13. epilogue: count on me

**David**

_if you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

Simon could be so hard on himself sometimes. I loved him, but wished he wouldn't do that to himself. I knew he thought he caused our seven year old son, Eric's, disablity but he couldn't have prevented it. Eric had been sick with meningitis three years ago, when I had first asked Simon to be my boyfriend.

_i'll sail the world to find you_

Simon and I got engaged two years ago on the night exactly a year after Eric had meningitis and I had asked him to be my boyfriend. We got married last year and we were now on the second year of our marriage. We had come out to the public when we got engaged, fearing what the fans of Britain's got Talent and the press were going to say about us. The pansexual judge and the supposedly 'straight' judge were an engaged couple.

_if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_   
_i'll be the light to guide you_

Amanda had a pregnancy scare that year we had come out as well. She had gotten a positive pregnancy test result and had went for an ultrasound, but there was nothing to show. She had never been pregnant at all, making it a scare. Amanda and her husband had been upset from the result of the scare as they had both been wanting a third child and Simon and I were looking into adoption.

_find out what we're made of_   
_when we are called to help our friends in need_

This year we had a little girl named Lily and she was only a couple of months old. She always calmed down whenever Simon was near and he was with her now in our bedroom, cuddling her to get her to sleep.

_you can count on me like one two three_   
_i'll be there_

When I went into Simon and I's bedroom, I saw him cuddling Lily on his chest with an empty baby bottle on the nightstand beside his side of the bed. He was such a good father to our children. I had adopted Eric to make him my son when Simon and I became each other's husbands and we told him that night when we put him to bed before we had our wedding night.

_and I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_   
_you'll be there_

I asked him if he was able to get her to sleep when I sat down on our bed beside him. Lily was sleeping soundly on my husband's chest and she had already begun to smile lately and she was doing it now as she slept. I took our daughter from Simon so I could hold her and bring her to her nursery room.

_'cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

I put her in her crib, kissing her forehead when I placed her down. We had a surrogate carry her and we adopted her as our child together although I was listed as her father on the birth certificate because we had decided to use my sperm when we started the process of having our daughter. Simon frequently said that Lily was perfect and she looked just like me. She did have my nose and eyes but she had Simon's hair colour and completion as we tried to find a surrogate that looked like Simon to carry our child. Her feet and long fingers were clearly from me and she had received her height from the surrogate that carried our daughter. She was already long for how many months she was so when Lily grew up, I knew she was most likely going to be around the same height as Simon.

_if you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep_

I closed Lily's nursery room door quietly and I looked into Eric's bedroom. He had already fallen asleep. He was sleeping on his side, the same side his father always slept on if Simon and I were cuddling at night.

_i_ _'ll sing a song_   
_b_ _eside you_

Eric looked normal when he slept so one wouldn't be able to see what disablity meningitis gave to Eric three years ago. It had really been three years since I had asked his father to be my boyfriend and a year since I had married the true love of my life.

_and if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

I closed Eric's door enough that he could open it by himself in the morning. Eric still had trouble with door knobs and turning them but he also didn't have fingers to do it with. I quickly looked in my son's, Alfred's, room. My ex wife had allowed him to live with me two week out of the month as she moved back to London last year with my son. I got to see him much more and according to Simon, it made me even more happy.

_everyday I will_   
_remind you_

It did make me happy that all of our children, whether or not with ex partners, in the same house all at the same time. This didn't happen sometimes as Lauren, Eric's mother, had moved to London to be with her son after Eric had meningitis. Alesha told Lauren off that she only came back because her son had been sick. Lauren did admit it to Alesha and the two had become friends somehow.

_find out what we're made of_   
_when we are called to help our friends in need_

Lauren was still living in London and she had Eric for a week out of the month as she didn't want to see him any longer than that. Alesha and Amanda babysat for us because Lauren never wanted to. Alesha got pregnant last year and she was nearing her due date with a little boy after she got married to her partner two years ago so she wouldn't be able to babysit for us soon.

_you can count on me like one two three_   
_i'll be there_

Alesha asked Simon and I if we would be the god parents when she told us that she was pregnant. We said yes to her because we couldn't turn down one of our best friends. I closed Alfred's door when I saw that he was still asleep because he tended to be a light sleeper like me.

_and I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_   
_you'll be there_

I went back into Simon and I's bedroom and he turned to face me, motioning for me to get into our bed when I closed the door. I slipped into bed and Simon wrapped his arms around my waist after I had gotten comfortable in bed.

_'cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

We spent so many nights with Simon as the big spoon whenever we spooned, which was almost every night if we hadn't made love. We had both discovered that we were both top and bottoms so we always had to ask each other who was going to be on top before we made love while we were still doing foreplay.

_you'll always have my shoulder when you cry_   
_i'll never let go_

Simon kissed my cheek and then began to kiss my neck, making me let out a soft moan of pleasure. Simon knew exactly what I liked because it would make me hard if he kissed in the right places.

_never say goodbye_   
_you know you can_

He continued to kiss my neck and he trailed down to my shoulder, biting at the fabric of my pyjama shirt. I took of my pyjama shirt and I turned onto my back. Simon shifted so he was on top of me and he kissed at my collar bone, making me moan slightly louder. He could probably already tell that I was starting to gain an erection from the way Simon was smirking.

_count on me like one two three_   
_i'll be there_

Simon and I kissed passionately and it was filled with love for each other. We hadn't made love the first time we had been intimate with each other as it had been much more rough and we were still sometimes that way while we were being intimate with each other but only if Simon was up to it as he was getting older.

_and I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two_   
_and you'll be there_

Simon and I kissed again and he broke off to kiss at my neck again. I moaned so he stopped what he was doing and went lower on my body, kissing down my stomach and then back up, purposefully teasing me.

_'cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

Simon stopped kissing me all together and he laid beside me. I knew why he did because he had been having trouble lately with getting an erection. All we could really do was cuddle and he would wank me off after we snogged if I got an erection like I did. He whispered a few words in my ear before he put his head on my chest.

_you can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

"I love you, David."

"I love you too, Simon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <> hey guys! I hope that you like the ending of this massive songfic/fanfic. I love writing David and Simon as a couple and I might have convinced one of my friends to slightly ship damon.
> 
> <>what did you guys think of this fanfic? I've never seen a fanfic written with a songfic for each chapter. I am working on a simanda fanfic that I am hoping to start publishing soon and it's going to be really long. Bye until the next fanfic!


End file.
